Steve Washburn
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | draft = 78th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2008 | halloffame = }} Steven Washburn (born April 10, 1975 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a professional ice hockey player who spent parts of 6 seasons in the National Hockey League between 1995 and 2001. Playing Career Washburn played his junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League with the Ottawa 67s under Hall of Fame head coach Brian Kilrea. After a solid draft year in which he scored 58 points in 66 games for the 67s, he was selected in the 3rd round (78th overall) in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft by the Florida Panthers. In his final year in Ottawa in 1994-95, he scored 106 points in 63 games and emerged as one of Florida's top offensive prospects. Turning pro for the 1995-96 season, Washburn would spend most of the year with the Carolina Monarchs of the American Hockey League, and had a sterling season with 83 points. He also earned a one-game callup to the Panthers, picking up an assist in his NHL debut, and was on the Panthers' roster in the playoffs as they reached the Stanley Cup Finals, appearing in one playoff game and picking up another assist. In 1996-97, Washburn appeared in 18 games for Florida, registering 3 goals and 9 points. For the 1997-98 season, Washburn cracked the Panthers full-time, posting 11 goals and 8 assists for 19 points in 58 games before being re-assigned to the minors late in the season. Washburn appeared in another 4 games for Florida early in the 1998-99 campaign. Washburn had two groin injuries and on the first game back he was slashed and was then out with a broken finger. He was waived mid-way through the season and claimed by the Vancouver Canucks. He appeared in just 8 games as a Canuck but had very few minutes of actual playing time and was not selected to play on the first line or power plays so was not able to register a point. Released by the Canucks, Washburn signed with the Nashville Predators in the summer of 1999, but never played an NHL game for Nashville and was dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers a few months later, playing a single game for the Flyers in the 1999-00 season. He signed in Switzerland with the Kloten Flyers for 2000-01, but appeared in only 8 games for the club before his contract was purchased by Philadelphia. He appeared in another 3 games for the Flyers in 2000-01, but again spent most of the year in the AHL. In 2001, Washburn returned to Europe, signing with the Iserlohn Roosters of the DEL. He spent two season in Germany with Iserlohn, and another with the Hamburg Freezers. He moved to the Austrian Hockey League in 2004, signed with Klagenfurt AC, and then spent three more seasons with [EC}. At the end of the 2007-2008 season Graz did not make the play-offs so he was loaned to a team in the German second division to help them with their play-offs. Washburn appeared in 93 NHL games in his career, registering 14 goals and 15 assists for a total of 29 points, along with 42 penalty minutes. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Beast of New Haven players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Graz 99ers players Category:Hamburg Freezers players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Klagenfurter AC players Category:Retired in 2008